Midnight Confessions of a Vice Foreign Minister
by Sonkist
Summary: Relena talks to Heero one night, not sure if he's really there, but hoping he is... 1xR eludes to 6x9...
1. Chapter 1:Heero

Part of a longer work that I am too lazy to type up, it's all written in a notebook. this is six months after Heero hears Zech's testimony, and becomes a christian. If that helps you at all.

She enters her room tiredly, moving slowly not even stopping to turn on the light. Collapsing in her chair, I barely stop my self from going to her. She looks towards me, trying to see through the darkness, she can't see in the dark like I can.

"Heero?" she calls my name uncertainly, "Heero if you're there please tell me."

I hold my breath; I made a promise, one year, just one year.

I hear a soft sigh from pink lips, "Never mind you don't have to."

How could she know, there is no way I could be heard.

"It's been six months since I've seen you, I'm sure you've been there, you always are." Tears threaten my eyes, I want to hold here, tell her everything is all right. "So many things have happened since you left; Zechs and Noin got married, Quatre's my bodyguard now, and my assistant, but you probably already knew that." She closes her eyes and leans her head back, "I can't do this anymore….Heero, why did you leave me? What did I do this time?"

The tears in her voice made mine fall silently, how could she blame herself for my leaving? she's the only reason I stay. My thoughts run back to the last time I saw her…

_My fist pounded on his desk, "I've changed, Zechs, I'm not the assassin I used to be! Give me a chance!"_

"_If you really want to prove it…" Zechs paused. "Leave her be, for one year, just one. If you both still feel the same way, then, and only then, will I give you my blessing."_

_I walk out determined, I will show him, "Heero? Is everything all right?" She was there, her eyes wide and innocent._

"Heero? Are you still there?" she called to me again, "Why does everyone expect me to change the world with a speech? As if a half hour of some stupid little girl talking peace would change the hearts of everyone."

Relena….. You're not a stupid little girl, you're my amazing girl, you are my girl…. Aren't you?

"_What's wrong?" _

_I shake my head and walk away… I stop and turn back to her, my angel… I hold her tightly, "Relena…" I whisper in her ear, "Wait for me?" I left her there, scared and confused._

"You believed I could too… Didn't you?"

Yes, I always will.

"I believed in you too, but you left… Why? You told me to wait for you, but you didn't tell me why or where you were going, or…" a sob escaped through here lips, "Or how long you'd be gone."

I long to ease her pain, to hold her and tell her I'll never leave again…but I can't, So I go home, back to my apartment. She'll need me tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Relena

I was working late again. The night guard stopped by twice already, he always does. Asking if I need anything, reminding me I have a big day tomorrow, but most of all making sure I didn't leave without an escort to my car. I rubbed my face with my hands tiredly before typing a few more sentences for my speech tomorrow. True, I could right at home, but my bed is far too tempting. Then again, I'd probably settle for the couch at this point. I jumped as my phone let out a bell toll. I let out my breath, and pressed the blinking orange button.

"This is Relena," I tried to sound chipper, but the reply on the other end let me know I'd failed.

"It's time for bed, Rel."

I didn't respond.

"Save, and send. I'm coming up."

"Duo," I tried not to whine at my body guard for the night. "I have to finish this tonight."

I heard him sigh on the other end. I had heard myself give the same sigh only moments ago. "Rel, I'm not your boss. Quite the contrary, but I've known you for too long. You've passed your limit. Anything you do now is going to be crap anyway."

I let him hear me groan. "It's already crap." I felt tears of exhaustion fill my eyes. "But I can't stop now, I'm almost done."

"Relena…"

"Ten more minutes?" I almost felt like a little kid again.

"Five."

I smiled, but, when I looked back at the computer screen, my smile faded with all the childish feelings. Without warning, my back stiffened, the hairs on the back of my neck rose. _Heero._

I turned with a small gasp. He wasn't there, but I knew he was. "Heero, I…"

There was a knock at the door. Duo didn't wait to be invited in, not that he ever did. He stared at her under heavy eyelids. "From now on Wu-fei gets all the late shifts."

I slid a forced smile on my face. "Sounds like a plan, he can write my speeches too."

Duo laughed at that. "And cause another war?"

When he turned around, my smile fell. I looked back towards the dark window with regret, but I know he wouldn't let me know he was there anyway. So I go home, back to my oversized mansion, he'll be there tomorrow.


End file.
